Eye of the Hawk
by Me And My God Complex
Summary: [contains shounenai] Scar crashes a military picnic, and with Roy Mustang's life on the line Riza can't help but realize she loves him. However, Roy appears to have saved his heart for some other blond. [Royed] [onesided RizaRoy] [oneshot]


**Eye Of The Hawk**

"Colonel sir, I believe watermelon is supposed to be sliced, not fried." Riza Hawkeye informed Roy Mustang, blinking once as he snapped at the fruits. She really couldn't understand how someone so politically and alchemically intelligent could not understand the proper way to deal with watermelon.

As the Colonel nodded jerkily and obeyed her suggestion, Riza glanced around the grassy field with a sigh. Fuhrer Bradley had come up with another "Military Fun Day" which involved a picnic. Of course, this event also included the testing of some new obstacle courses and shooting ranges for training, or she wouldn't have attended at all.

It was at such events that military men, feeling happy and relaxed, tried to ask lieutenants out. Riza cocked her gun slightly, shooting a cold look at the man who'd been hopefully sidling towards her, flower in hand. He immediately retreated in fear.

Satisfied, Riza decided to head to the shooting range again. "Honestly. I'll be the only one. No one takes their work seriously around here." She sighed again. 'Like a certain Colonel i know who's desk is collapsing with the weight of paperwork.' Riza was a good soldier: she kept insubordinate thoughts behind cool eyes.

"Hey there lieutenant! you're the only one who's been down here. The rest are sneakin' booze." Announced the Major in charge of the shooting range. She gave him a curt nod before choosing a rifle and setting herself up in one of the range. She carefully began to aim and shoot, allowing the emotions she rarely released to express themselves in her shots.

She had just reloaded her gun, accepting praise on her aim from the Major with a short "I can improve." when yells of surprise and fear came from the parade grounds where the picnic was being held. 'It sounds serious...wait? Is the Colonel okay?'

If Roy might be in danger, she had to act. She finished checking her gun, the Major following her actions, then began to run to the scene of action. She wouldn't pray, wouldn't worry until the danger was eliminated.

She got there, and saw it was bad. Scar stood there, blood dripping from his tattooed arm. But what made her heart freeze was where that arm was placed.

Right on Roy Mustang's ego-inflated head. She saw actual fear ---_but he's so brave---_ in the Colonel's ---_he needs to live to be promoted---_ eyes as Scar's arm began to glow a faint red. ---_Scar's going to do it..dammit Riza! Shoot! You've done in thousands of times before---_ then --_-please don't let him die...I love him...he's my Colonel Roy Mustang, man who never finishes his paperwork!-_-- it

With the realization that she loved him...not just respected him for his plans and ambitions...Riza raised her gun quickly, but than blinked. How could she, the 'Hawk's Eye' not see the spike now running right from Scar's heart, and Roy Mustang sitting on the grass looking completely shocked as Edward Elric helped him up?

Relief running through Riza made her giddy. She managed to not smile foolishly as she began to trot up the short incline to the Colonel. She had to tell him now...that she, Riza Hawkeye, loved Roy Mustang. It was foolish, reckless and a little crazy, considering how she was not one to let personal life interfere with work, but that's what love did to you.

Once she made it to the top, she realized that her thoughts had made her lose sight of her surroundings again. 'Stupid...what if there was more attacks?' But she supposed that shouldn't be the forefront of her thoughts, as her face hardened considerably watching Flame and Fullmetal engage in a short make out session. When they broke apart, she heard the words "I love you."

"Sir, I'm glad you're okay. Please be more careful next time. Someone clean up this mess please." Riza forced past numb lips, knowing that no one would notice the heartbreak she felt. Orders done, she left the happy couple and turned on her heel, heading back to the shooting range.

After all, right now she had feeling and emotions that could only be represented by putting a bullet through dummies and their heads.

**The End**


End file.
